Return To Beacon Hills
by Raychel
Summary: Stiles is joined by the rest of Beacon Hills after being taken by The Ghost Riders. Scott, Lydia and Malia work on bringing Stiles back so they can save their town. Set after 6x08. Stydia!
1. New Arrivals

AN: Hey guys, I wanted to get this story out before season 6a ends. Enjoy!

They appeared out of nowhere, green puffs of smoke exploded out of thin air and there they were. Stiles was in such shock that he could barely move. Was he seeing things? Had he finally lost his mind? Two sets of arms embraced him and he got his answer.

"STILES." Melissa McCall was holding onto him for dear life. "Oh Honey you're OK, thank God."

"Lydia was right!" Natalie Martin was on the other side of Stiles and he started to feel claustrophobic.

"Let him breathe." Chris Argent stumbled over to them, he was holding his arm, it was wounded. "You're a sight for sore eyes." He told Stiles with a smile.

"Oh _God._ How am I here again?" Peter Hale's rang out behind Chris. "What did I do to deserve... oh wait, never mind don't answer that. Stiles. You're still alive. Yay." Peter sighed. "Well it's good to know my daughter will have something to throw in my face forever now."

"Wait." Stiles finally spoke attempting to gather his thoughts. "How the hell are you all here?" Panic then set it. "Where are the others? Where's Scott? Lydia? My Dad?"

"They're still in Beacon Hills." Melissa answered. "But they have a plan."

"A plan?" Stiles echoed. "OK you guys realize that our plans don't usually work right? I mean plan B usually does but-"

"Well, your precious boyfriend plans to bite you so you can get over the rift and help them with Plan B." Peter offered and everyone turned to look at him in surprise. "What? I was there."

"OK." Stiles replied. "But I don't want to be a werewolf, I've never wanted to be and even if I was, look what it did to you." He gestured to Peter.

"That's true, even if you did get out, you'd be a roast chicken just like Peter was." Melissa sighed, she was no longer suffocating Stiles but had her hand around his.

"What about Lydia?" Natalie spoke up, Stiles immediately turned to her and she gave him a smile. "She won't be taken, so maybe..."

"Wait what do you mean? She's safe?" Stiles didn't hide the relief in his voice. "The Ghost Riders won't take her?"

"Are you joking?" Peter scoffed. "What's Lydia going to do? Stay in Beacon Hills as she watches everyone she loves get taken? Oh yeah, that sounds like a fun life." Everyone was now staring at Peter like he'd sprouted wings. "What?"

"I'm sorry but you almost sound like you care." Chris spoke as he looked up from his arm. Melissa left Stiles for a moment to check on Argent and Stiles watched her tend to Chris with such care that it was obvious. Wait, what about his Dad? Wasn't she supposed to end up with him?

"Where's my Dad?" Stiles looked around at everyone and they fell silent. "What? What aren't you telling me?" His heart sped up as his mind began to suspect the worst.

"The last time I heard about your father was when Lydia went to him to..." Natalie's voice faded away and she looked at Melissa who nodded at her.

"What? Lydia went to him and..." Stiles prompted.

"She went to tell him that...your Mother, Claudia wasn't really alive and the reason she was there was because he was filling a void ." There were a few gasps as Natalie revealed this. "Lydia figured it out."

"My Mom is there?" Stiles' voice was above a whisper as emotion flooded his face.

"Not the way you think." Natalie explained in an apologetic tone. "She's just a memory. Lydia knew the moment Claudia started acting weird. Saying Lydia was mentally unstable and... it's safe to say that she's not a huge fan of my daughter." Natalie didn't hide the scoff and eye roll.

"Stiles?" Mason's voice rang out from behind him. "Dude! You're OK! And..." Mason paused, "Oh wow... looks like the Ghost Riders are ready to move on from Beacon Hills." Mason, Corey and Hayden appeared and Stiles felt his heart break. This meant that his pack was alone, they were in the dark, waiting to be taken sooner or later. It made Stiles feel sick to wonder if they'd all be destined to ride the storm together forever.

"You guys OK?" Stiles left the group of adults to meet the younger members of Scott's pack. He felt a sense of protectiveness over them, even though Corey and Hayden had supernatural powers, they were still new to the world of it all.

"Yeah." Corey answered as he held onto Mason's hand but Hayden didn't say anything. She was hugging herself and had her eyes glued to the floor. Stiles gently approached her and she looked up at him. He saw it in Hayden's eyes and Stiles understood. More than anyone else he understood the kind of heartbreak Hayden was going through.

"You're OK." A genuine smile spread across Hayden's face, relief as well as sadness came over her features.

"I'm alive." Stiles corrected and she nodded, the smile gone. Her eyes were red and glassy, Liam was missing and Stiles knew that feeling. They exchanged a look of mutual understanding.

"So now what?" Chris asked, breaking the group silence. "How do we get out of here?"

"We don't." Stiles turned to face him.

"He's right." Peter sighed.

"Wait, what do you mean?" Melissa sounded slightly alarmed.

"I mean, there is no way out of there. We're on a different plane." Stiles explained in a defeated tone.

"But the others can help." Hayden responded. "They're looking for the rift." She became slightly excited. "So if they find it..."

"They can get in." A thoughtful silence fell over the group.

"No." Peter's voice was filled with disdain. "No. The rift is closed."

"What do you mean?" Stiles turned all of his attention towards Peter.

"I saw it myself. After I saved Malia and Scott from being killed by the Ghost Riders, they definitely weren't interested in taking them, no they were trying to kill them." Melissa let out a tiny cry as Chris pulled her close with his good arm. " Parrish."

"What about him?" Chris answered, still cradling Melissa to him.

"He helped that damn Nazi Mr. Douglas get through the rift, he opened it and then shut it." Peter shook his head in shame. "No, unless another rift is created, we're doomed to ride the storm forever."

"So what? We just sit here and wait?" Corey asked.

"Unless another portal is opened, we're sitting ducks." Peter shook his head back and forth. "I still can't believe I'm here... _again_."

"Hey what about the radio?" Mason's eyes lit up. "Stiles, the connection you made with Lydia and Scott, how did you do it?"

"There's a a broadcast room that goes through the pipes, but it's guarded by the Ghost Riders. Ever since they heard me using it, they've locked up on security. I was just happy they didn't kill me so I didn't question their actions." Stiles sighed.

"Then you can distract them while I try!" Mason's excitement resembled that of how Stiles had once been but he now felt tired. "Come on. I'm almost as smart as you, just let me give it a shot."

"Even if you were able to do it Mason, who's to say they're going to be able to hear you?" Stiles hated what he was saying but it was the truth. "Look, I don't want to sound like a negative Nancy but I don't want anyone getting hurt or killed."

"But-"

"No." Stiles and Peter said in unison. Stiles shot a look of annoyance at Peter and set his hands on his hips.

"Why the hell are you still here? Aren't you the enemy?" Stiles raised his eyebrows at Peter who acted offended.

"We are all stuck in a Ghost Station, probably waiting to die and you want to call _me_ the enemy?"

"Well you are." Chris sent Peter a death glare. "If it wasn't for you..."

"Don't." Peter rolled his eyes.

"He's right. Well OK he's not but you shouldn't strain yourself. Your arm doesn't look good." Melissa said to Chris and he shut his mouth. Stiles made a mental note to ask someone what was going on with them, but now was not the time.

"So... we just wait." Hayden said softly. "I believe in Liam. I believe in Scott and Lydia and Malia... they will find us." She was the first one to show any sign of hope and Stiles felt a tiny smile fall upon his lips.

"I believe in Lydia." Natalie spoke up, "I've seen it. She never once gave up on Stiles. Even when she didn't know who he is and everyone doubted her, she still knew he was missing. She won't stop trying."

"Scott won't stop either." Melissa's voice was thick with conviction. "He knows he has a best friend, he knows he doesn't want to lose Stiles or any of us. He will succeed."

"And my daughter is nothing like me so she'll die trying." Peter spoke about Malia, "You're insanely important to her, just so you know." Peter threw at Stiles.

"Oh I know." Stiles sent a knowing smile at Peter and the werewolf growled.

"Stiles, I swear I'll rip your head off with my teeth if you ever speak about my daughter in-"

"You don't get to call her your daughter," Stiles smirked. "You're her biological father, that's it."

"How the hell do you know?" Peter seemed to regret his question the moment it left his lips.

"This is getting us nowhere." Melissa intervened, her voice full of mother authority and Stiles and Peter backed down. "I think that we should all try to get some rest."

"Good idea." Natalie agreed. "I think that we should focus on surviving this place and then you can have your mini dramas outside of here." She then turned to give Stiles a smile full of gratitude. "I'm glad you're OK and I want to thank you Stiles."

"For what?" Stiles was truly clueless.

"Thank you for loving my daughter." That was all she had to say as Stiles gave her a warm smile, "I hope you know how she feels about you."

"I think I do." Stiles flushed.

"Well, I'll let her tell you when she sees you." Natalie gave him an endearing smile and he returned it. Butterflies entered his stomach as he thought about Lydia and his friends coming for him. They remembered him, they were planning on saving him, they better being working on a Plan C.


	2. Memories

Scott stared at his cell phone. He knew it was no use, he knew that his mother wouldn't answer but he hit the CALL button anyway, igniting a tiny glimmer of hope.

"Scott." Malia set her hand on his arm and he stopped. How was he supposed to do this? His best friend and his mother were no longer there, he tried to take comfort in the knowledge that they were alive. The sting of loss lingered, refusing to leave his side.

"So what do we do?" Liam asked as the group went quiet.

"We have to remember." Scott answered, still looking at his phone. "We have to remember Stiles."

"How did you do it?" Malia turned her attention towards Noah Stilinski (AKA The Sheriff...)

"I just... I sat in Stiles' room with his lacrosse Jersey." He took a seat at the table across from Lydia, Malia and Scott. Liam was still standing without any signs of moving. "Then everything began to show up as I put it all together. But only I could see it." Noah paused as he looked down at his hands as he played it back in his mind. "Claudia didn't see it though."

"I saw it too." Lydia's voice broke as she looked at Noah. "When you asked me... when I first looked around his room, I saw his furniture."

"You saw Stiles' furniture?" Scott finally looked up from his phone and turned his attention to Lydia. She had changed so much in the past few weeks, then again all of them had.

"Just his bed, crime board and desk." Lydia frowned, everyone's eyes on her. "I spent hours in his room, we would go over clues and theories, sometimes we'd fall asleep just for him to wake me up over a new clue." Lydia smiled sadly. "But I don't remember everything. It's like glancing at a puzzle and not seeing all of the pieces."

"Like The Jeep." Scott offered. "I remember being in The Jeep a lot. Nothing in particular, just hanging out, driving... discussing life." Scott shut his eyes tightly. "But that's as far as it goes."

"I remember the chains." Malia sighed and everyone looked at her. "Not... like that..." She rolled her eyes. "Or maybe..."

"Stiles did chain you up a lot." Noah chuckled and it was his turn to get bombarded with shocked looks. "You kids and your imaginations. Malia had trouble with the Full Moon, so Stiles would chain her up until she was able to stay human." He nodded. "I don't know what else happened, I mean I did walk in on-"

"OK" Lydia held up a hand to stop him from talking and Noah couldn't help but grin. "Malia, what else do you remember?" She turned to the girl who was concentrating really hard.

"He was always the little spoon." Malia blurted out.

"Oh yeah." Scott let out a low laugh as he had the same memory.

"There were nights, many nights when we'd go to bed and he'd end up in the middle." Malia smiled. "We'd look for different positions until..."

"He helped you kidnap me." Liam exclaimed with surprise, "After you bit me."

"What?"

"The night you bit me and tied me up in your bathroom." Scott blushed in embarrassment as Liam recalled the details. "You called him. I remember... no wait... he also chained me to a tree. You both did. I fell in a hole." Liam's memories tumbled out of his mouth. "I was his sidekick when you were unavailable."

"How can you possibly remember so much about him?" Scott asked in awe and Liam just shrugged with a clueless look on his face.

"Maybe because I'm younger?"

"Are you calling us old?" Malia said to him and he paled.

"NO."

"Yes." Malia countered, "We are only a few years older than you... so none of that... younger crap."

"No, I meant that... Stiles and I weren't that close. I mean yeah, of course we were friends but I wasn't close to him like all of you." Liam nodded toward everyone at the table. "You're his father, you're his almost girlfriend, she's his ex girlfriend and you're his best friend, so of course you guys have more memories with him." Liam took a step back to distance himself from the group. "OK this is really strange. God, how could I forget everything? Stupid Ghost Riders."

"How did you know all of that?" Lydia asked him softly, her eyes wide with surprise.

"I told you. I can remember him." Liam looked around the kitchen and pointed to the fridge. "Like this photo of Scott in his Lacrosse Jersey." He pulled the picture from the appliance before slapping it down on the table in front of Scott. "He's right there! You don't see him?" Liam was pointing to the blank space next to Scott. Lydia and Malia craned their necks to look at the picture and there was a sigh.

"We don't see anything." Malia groaned in frustration.

"Liam... how did you remember him?" Lydia demanded, her tone firm.

"I..." Liam thought really hard. "It's like... one memory led to another. I remembered the first time I met him, then I remembered the second most significant time, and it just kept going. He does suck at Lacrosse, I can agree with that." Liam shot a look at Noah and they both nodded.

"So... if we just go back to our first significant memory with him... then we'll start to remember." Lydia's eyes lit up. "How do you we figure it out though?" she thought really hard, "Wait, your memory of Stiles kidnapping you, where was it? Was it here?"

"Yeah." Liam answered after thinking for a few moments.

"So... maybe we have to be in the place where the memories happened... for them to happen again." Lydia's looked at Scott and Malia with excitement. "That has to be it!"

"The Woods."

"The Boys Locker Room."

"The Lakehouse." Scott, Lydia and Malia looked at one another, eyes full of hope.

"I think you guys are headed down the right path." Noah sent them each a smile. "But what are you going to do when you remember? Do you know?"

"Well, I was going to bite him." Scott announced. "But now I'm not so sure. If we can somehow get the rift open and cross it safely, he won't have to be turned."

"I feel like we're missing something." Lydia sounded concerned.

"Of course you do." Malia told her. "We're missing Stiles."

"No, I mean we're missing a piece of the puzzle."

"Then lets go and find what we can."


	3. The Bite Is A Gift

Stiles sat against the stone wall, Melissa on his right side and Natalie on his left. Chris was leaning against Melissa as he bit back a groan of pain due to his wounded arm. Mason was sitting against a bench with Corey on his left and Hayden on his right with her head on his shoulder. Peter was standing at a far wall to their right, staying close enough for comfort. Stiles looked at his hands, he traced the lines and ridges of his hands and fingers, the way he always did when he was trying to figure out a problem. Scott popped into his mind, he thought about how his best friend was probably searching for clues. He hoped Scott would find them. Lydia's smile was next to enter his train of thought and he shut his eyes, thinking about the information Natalie had relayed.

Lydia had kept her promise.

She remembered him.

Not that Stiles had ever doubted her, he was surprised to hear how adamant she'd been about proving his existence. Stiles went back to the night they made contact, he had asked her if she remembered the last thing he said to her.

"You said remember I love you." Lydia had sounded so vulnerable, he'd never heard her sound like that before. There was something different about her, something was missing. Then it dawned on Stiles. _He_ was the thing missing. Somewhere along the way, Stiles and Lydia had become inseparable. They didn't try, it just happened. The school boy crush he once had became a distant memory as he and Lydia became closer. It turned into partnership, then friendship, then something more that neither of them had touched on until the night he was taken. Out of all the things to never do, he never told Lydia he loved her. How was he supposed to know there would only be seconds left before he was erased? He took comfort in the fact that they would be reunited, he believed in his friends one hundred percent.

"How on Earth does anyone pass the time here?" Peter grumble loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Don't answer him." Chris advised. "He's just bored and wants a rise."

"Can you blame him?" Corey asked with an eye roll but recoiled when he saw the looks he received. "What?"

"One tip Sweetie." Mason sent his boyfriend a smile, "Peter Hale is not a good guy."

"We don't care what he thinks." Stiles added.

"But he's helped."

"Peter has hurt more people than he's helped." Stiles pointed out. "WAY MORE."

"Everyone deserves a second chance." Corey muttered.

"Not Peter Hale." Melissa insisted. "He's tried to kill Scott, Stiles and Lydia way more than once and . He's KILLED in cold blood."

"Could we please not argue?" Hayden lifted her head slightly up from Mason's shoulder. "I mean, I'm all for taking everything out on Peter but... there's been so much fighting. I just... we're down here together because of the Ghost Riders, I'm already angry at them, I don't feel like being angry at each other." The group went silent as Hayden's words sunk in.

"She's right." Mason spoke up for his friend. "I know you guys have your history but... maybe we can wave that situation for now, just for now."

"Ok Kids." Melissa said in a kind voice, "We'll try to play nice."

"Thanks." Hayden smiled and silence fell over the group again.

"I'm gonna go do a sweep of the station. Check for any changes." Stiles pushed himself away from the wall, he felt everyone's eyes on his back as he hurried away. A pair of footsteps followed him but he didn't look back. He kept his eyes on the black tunnel, hoping that something new would appear.

"You really think that you'e going to find another way out again?" Peter's voice sent angry chills up Stiles' spine and before he could think he turned on the Werewolf.

"Why the HELL are you following me around like some lost wolf puppy?" Stiles felt his nerves break as Peter stayed entirely calm.

"Just like Argent said...I'm bored." Peter answered in a simple tone.

"I don't care how much you can probably kick my ass right now but I'm just going to remind you how much I hate you. I don't like you. I don't want you here You're not even a good asset to the group." Stiles sneered at him before turning away so he could keep walking.

"If it wasn't for me, you would have never been able to contact your high school sweethearts." Peter stayed on Stiles' heals. "You may not like it but you need me right now."

"LIKE HELL I NEED YOU." Stiles let out a true laugh at the insinuation. "I need you like I need another thing wrong with my Jeep."

"I am the only one strong enough to get through the rift again."

"Would you just STOP?" Stiles let his anger boil over. "You have killed so many... you put my best friends through HELL and you want me to trust you to help me? Yeah OK." Stiles scoffed.

"I have nothing else to lose." Peter's voice went soft but Stiles refused to let his guard down.

"Oh what? You all of the sudden want to be a good father to Malia? What? You want to redeem yourself?" Stiles shook his head. "There's absolutely nothing you can do or say to make me want your help."

"You wanna bet?" And that was when Stiles felt the pain, the searing pain on his upper arm, sharp warmth penetrated his skin thought his flannel shirt. It didn't register what was happening to him, not at first. Not until the sting began, it shot through his veins and he was forced to fall to the ground. Peter was biting him, he was biting him and before he could fight, the fangs retracted and cold air hit the wound, causing it to sting even more. Stiles grabbed his chest, his heart was racing and he felt like he was going to pass out.

"What did you do to me?" Stiles already knew the answer but he needed to hear it, he needed to know the reason.

"I did it so you can be strong enough to get over the rift. You don't trust me, I had to do something. " Peter sounded tired, as if biting Stiles had taken a lot out of him. "Stiles you and I both know that you have to make it through. Scott was right, the only way to get you back was to turn you."

"You Prick." Stiles felt his chest tighten as his arm throbbed from the pain, it was subsiding but the ache was still there.

"Hate me all you want to but this is the only way."

"We would have found another way!" Stiles cried out, holding his arm, willing himself to not pass out. Anger blinded him as he felt himself changing, not on the outside but definitely on the inside. It was exactly the opposite of what Stiles had ever wanted, his life was now changed for, he was now changed forever and Peter was going to pay.

"I was trying to help." Peter responded, Stiles couldn't believe his ears.

"You call giving me the bite helping?! What happens if it kills me?" Stiles didn't hold back his frustration.

"It won't kill you."

"But what if it does?"

"Well it's good to know you're still high strung." Peter ignored Stiles' question.

"This is serious, I don't want this. I've never-"

"So you're telling me that you've never once wanted to be as strong as Scott? Or as fast as Malia? Look at me and tell me there isn't a part of you that's always wanted this." Stiles didn't say anything because Peter was right, it was a part of him that Stiles would never acknowledge but he sometimes wished he was able to help the group more. He was the only human left, not counting Mason, but there was something he'd enjoyed about being different.

"That's what I thought." Peter reached out his hand to Stiles but the boy refused it. He didn't even want to look at Peter. "Now you really need me, there's no one else to get you through the transformation."

"You're just a whole other level of psychotic aren't you?" Stiles pushed himself up off of the ground, his arm no long throbbing, if anything he was starting to feel stronger but he wasn't about to admit it. Holding his arm, Stiles walked on, trying to keep his mind from wandering to every worst scenario in the book. It was not the time to panic, he'd panic later, he'd kill Peter later with Scott's help. "There's nothing new here." He didn't say it to Peter, he said it to himself. His voice echoed off the tunnel walls and he gulped as he thought about returning to the group. It was quite possible that Peter would be killed by Chris when he found out that Stiles was bitten. At that point he didn't care who killed Peter, if he was about to turn and be strong enough to get through the rift, he didn't need Peter.

"Stiles.' Peter began.

"Don't talk to me. Just don't..." Stiles shot him a look that would have scared the Nogitsune before passing Peter to make his way back to the group. His heart sped up as he thought about how his life was about to change, he thought about the new reality that he could get over the rift, he thought about how Scott would react but the last thought he couldn't shake was Lydia.

"Sulk all you want to but you'll be thanking me once you're out of here." Peter called after him. Stiles chose not to reply as he made his way to the platform, dreading the reactions from his friends.


	4. Unexpected Visitor

"Oh my God." Hayden exclaimed when Stiles reentered the train station. "OH MY GOD." She stood up and looked at Stiles before turning to Peter and bearing her teeth.

"What?! What is it?" Corey cried out before something registered on his face. "Oh my God."

"Could you two please explain to us you're freaking out?" Melissa sounded alarmed. "What is it?"

"Peter bit you." It wasn't a question, it came out more as an accusation and Hayden's eyes glowed.

"He what?!" Melissa cried out, her face twisted in anger and shock. "No." Stiles didn't say anything as he took off his flannel shirt, his wound fresh but already healing. Melissa sprung up to be by his side as she studied the bite. "Are you OK?"

"Define OK." Stiles tried to joke but she wasn't amused. "Well I'm not dead. Yet."

"Scott is going to kill you." Melissa glared at Peter. "He's going to kill you and you can be your ass I'm going to help."

"No you're not." Stiles set his hand on Melissa's shoulder. "Killing another isn't as gratifying as you think."

"I can make an exception."

"I didn't' think it was possible to hate you anymore than I already do. Challenge accepted." Chris was leaning against the wall, his face white as a ghost, his eyes were tired and he appeared weak.

"You all hate me now but you'll be thankful when we're all saved from this place."

"What makes you think Scott's going to lift one finger to help you out of here?" Stiles turned towards Peter, willing himself to stay Human.

"Malia will."

"No she won't." Stiles shook his head, flinching as Melissa applied pressure to his shoulder. "No one is going to care about you, I don't care how many nice things you've done... biting me was the last straw. Forgiveness is off the table."

"If it wasn't for me-"

"If it wasn't for you, Scott wouldn't be a werewolf. If it wasn't for you Malia would have never been hurt, Lydia would not have suffered the way she has. Don't give yourself credit where it isn't due." Stiles breathed in deeply to steady his heartbeat. He knew about blood lust but hadn't truly understood the concept until that moment.

"Sorry to interrupt the fight but... how is it going to be when Stiles fully changes?" Mason raised the question and panic radiated through Stiles. He swallowed hard, not wanting to give an answer or even know it.

"He'll be fine." Peter said carelessly but everyone sent him looks of disgust. The possibility of Stiles being fine was a huge stretch, he saw what happened to Scott and Liam, he wasn't excited in the least.

"Like Hell he'll be fine." Chris sputtered, his eyes were halfway shut and Natalie scooted closer to him, Melissa sent her a look of gratitude as she checked his pulse. "It's not looking good is sit?" Chris coughed slightly and Stiles felt a surge of fear run through him. Was he going to have to watch an Argent die in front of him? How would it effect everyone else?

"You're going to be fine." Natalie reassured Chris with exaggerated optimism.

"Right."

"No you'll be OK. The kids will figure something out." Melissa didn't leave Stiles' side as she looked down at Chris. He said nothing, not wanting to argue, Stiles felt his pulse speeding up and his vision blurred before going crystal clear. Sounds became closer, smells amplified, his hands balled up into tight fists, trying to get through the first wave of transformation.

"I'm going to need to be restrained somehow." Stiles said to Melissa, he watched as her face softened in order to keep him calm. "I don't want to hurt anyone."

"You won't." Hayden took a tentative step towards Stiles. He could hear the rubber soles of her shoes against the concrete floor, so clear it was unnerving. "You've helped Scott, you helped Liam, you've helped a lot of us. If anyone knows about this stuff, it's you." Stiles took her words into consideration. It was true, but it was different when he was looking in and not being inside the situation.

"I believe in you." Mason reassured him.

"So do I."

"Your optimism is maddening." Peter mused. "It's not like he's dying."

"Can I kill him _now_?" Melissa asked Stiles but he just gave her a small smile, the best one he could come up with.

"Well whatever the plan is, I think it's different down here." Stiles heard his voice deepen. "I don't think there has to be a full moon to..." His chest tightened.

"Of course, the supernatural lows are different here." Peter added.

"Stiles." Melissa set her hand on his arm but he pulled it away. She didn't back down so he recoiled, almost stumbling back into Hayden and Mason. He felt the quickening in his blood, his hands began to change and he turned away from everyone.

"Come on." Hayden took him by the arm,."I know how this feels, he doesn't want anyone to see this." Stiles let her take him away from the group, she pulled into into an abandoned tunnel as his vision began to turn red.

"Stiles." Peter was next to him within a moment, his voice practically screeched in Stiles' ear, "You and I both know that Hayden can't help you all by herself..."

"Get... away... from...me..." Stiles let out a warning that Peter didn't take.

"Stiles you know I'm right."

"I'd listen to him to him if I were you." A familiar voice rang out from behind them. Stiles felt his heart skip a beat. "Unless you want him to kill you right now." Doctor Deaton's voice was firm. "I think you've done enough."

"Where the Hell did you come from?" Stiles couldn't help but blurt out, he was beginning to feel woozy but not in a bad way. He willed himself to stay human, _STAY HUMAN STILES_ , he yelled at himself but he knew what was coming and he knew that he couldn't stop it.

"Sorry I'm late. The Ghost Riders took their time getting me, I knew I shouldn't have visited Beacon Hills at the last minute."

"You know about the Wild Hunt?" Hayden asked as Stiles tripped, falling to the ground, his back tensed, he brought his hands to his face and willed himself to not change. "Stiles you need to let it happen." Hayden was by his side. He'd never been more grateful in the existence of knowing her. Pride shot through him as he realized that he was a part of it.

"No." Stiles felt a low growl at the back of his throat. "I'm not..."

"He doesn't have to change." Deaton spoke up, coming to kneel on the other side of Stiles. "If he can keep it under control, that would be best."

"Wont... change..." Stiles willed himself, he could feel his breathing get faster. "Why is it happening ... so fast?" He asked Deaton.

"Because it's different here, the rules are different here. Whatever you're focusing on, keep doing it." Stiles shut his eyes and thought of Scott, he thought of Lydia, he thought about how much they needed him. He thought about how time would be lost if he spent it changing into a werewolf. Stiles bit down as he felt his teeth sharpen. It wasn't working, maybe Hayden was right, maybe he needed to change.

"STILES." Deaton practically yelled in his ear but Stiles didn't have time to answer, instead he felt his skin go hot and then he saw red. Just red.


	5. Old Memories

Scott decided to be the one to drive the Jeep. Lydia was in the passenger seat as Malia sat in back. Neither of them spoke for a few minutes, each lost in their own thoughts trying their best to remember Stiles.

"So...we go to the woods, I'll got back to the place I was bitten and start to remember him. Then we'll go your lake house Lydia,"

"Then we'll go to the school." Malia finished.

"Are we sure we shouldn't be doing these on our own?" Lydia looked at Scott. "I mean that's how the Sheriff remembered Stiles, he was all alone, letting the memories build. What if we need to do the same thing?"

"So we wait in the Jeep until the other is done." Scott answered.

"No way, I've seen what happens when we split up. We shouldn't separate." Malia put in.

"Malia's right, we need to stick together." Scott told Lydia and she let out a sigh of frustration.

"I don't know, something feels off." Lydia insisted.

"Ofcouse something feels off, we can't remember Stiles." Malia stated the obvious.

"No." Lydia shook her head slightly. "It's something else."

"What does it feel like?" Scott asked Lydia as they turned onto the road leading to the part of the wood Stiles had brought Scott to years ago.

"I think... I think there's something wrong with him, wrong with Stiles I mean. And yes I know it's because he isn't here." Lydia stopped Malia before she repeated the obvious. "It started a little while ago... I don't think he's alright." Her voice turned meek and Malia set a comforting hand on her friends shoulder.

"Whatever it is, he should be OK. Everyone is with him, they're all together. Right?" Malia looked at Scott and he fished for words.

"Yeah, I mean they should be. Peter saw Stiles so... they're probably all in the same place."

"See? If there is something wrong, Stiles has people to help him." Though it was reassuring, Lydia couldn't help but feel true concern for Stiles. Something gnawed at her, like a shift in the Universe. Something was truly wrong with Stiles and it unsettled her.

"Ok, we're here. I'll be... a few minutes or... more." Scott parked the Jeep and cut the engine.

"I really think we'll save time if we do this separately." Lydia protested, earning inquiring looks from Malia and Scott. "I just..."

"This is safer." Scott told her but something in his face told the girls he was reconsidering.

"Is it?" Lydia challenged.

"Liam said they didn't take him because you were there, right?" Malia pointed out and Lydia nodded. "So... Scott's right... if you're here we won't be taken."

"So I guess that means you two are coming with me aren't you?" Scott concluded looking at the girls.

"Let's go." Lydia gave in, her friends were important and she didn't want anything to happen to them, so she let go of her concern, as much as she could. They walked into the woods for only a few minutes before Scott stopped abruptly, Malia ran into him but he caught her so she didn't fall to the ground. Lydia looked around, it looked like nothing special, not to her at least but definitely to Scott.

"We had a lot of memories together." Scott started as he knelt to the ground, running the tips of his fingers over fallen leaves. "But this was when my life changed forever, he was a part of it." Scott shut his eyes and went quiet. He was listening for something, anything and no one said a word.

"The Sheriff showed up." Scott recalled aloud. Stiles was caught but I wasn't." His eyes lit up. "I was bitten... Stiles knew what happened. He figured it out before me! He was there when Allison..." Scott's voice wavered as he saw Lydia's eyes water slightly. "He made sure to get me through my first Full Moon." Tears invaded Scott's eyes as he swallowed down cries. "Oh God, Stiles."

"What else?" Lydia watched as Scott turned around, looking at his surroundings.

"He was there through everything. You. Malia." Scott shook his head in disbelief. "He's not just my best friend, he's my brother." Scott put a hand to his chest as he let the tears fall. "When he got possessed by the Nogitsune, he was willing to die for all of us to live. I was going to bite him then too. Wait." Scott narrowed his eyes as he remembered. "No wait, you suggested I bite him because it might save his life." Lydia looked at him in surprise.

"I wanted you to turn him?"

"Yeah." A warm smile touched Scott's lips. "He's the reason you were able to stay human, Malia. That's why you've had such a hard time with the shifts. I remember. I remember everything." There was a happiness that lit up in Scott that hadn't been there before. I..." Then there it was, a ripple of white light, a portal that was there for only a few moments. The three of them ran toward it and got a glimpse of a figure on the ground, with a few other people surrounding them.

"Stiles." Lydia gasped out but the light disappeared and they were alone once again in the woods. There was no longer a trace of light and it was almost enough to make them believe it had never been there.

"Was that... was that a rift?" Scott put his fingers out but whatever had been there was now gone.

"I knew it." Lydia's voice was thick with emotion and her voice broke. "He's not OK."

"Wait, he isn't dying is he?" Scott's question caused Malia to let out a low whimper of worry.

"No, I'd sense it. No, he's not dying but he's not OK." Lydia didn't stop the chills that wracked through her body.

"We need to go, NOW." Scott prompted Lydia and Malia as he took off in a semi run. The Jeep was waiting for them and the three got in as quickly as they could.

"The lake house is on the way to the school. Let's get there. NOW." Lydia buckled her seat belt and Scott pulled the jeep into the road, disregarding the speed limit. It didn't matter anymore, they were running out of time, their friends were running out of time and they needed to hurry. Lydia's house came into view and Scott sped up.

"Do you think the memories will come back to me as soon as they did for Scott?" Malia asked as she Lydia got out of the jeep once Scott parked. "I mean they should right?"

"We're going to find out." The three of them rushed to the lake house, none of them addressing how silent everything was. No neighbors, no sounds of cars, nothing to give off signs of life. Lydia took out her keys and unlocked the door, letting Malia go first. It must have been instantaneous for her because she fell over from an unseen force. Scott was by here side, he helped her up and she turned around, just the way Scott had.

"This was where he kept me." Malia looked around, her eyes widening. "We'd spend nights here, he talked me into staying human until one night..." A smile spread over Malia's face. "Until one night he told me that control was overrated." The same light that had filled Scott's eyes was now evident in Malia's. "You were here." She looked at Lydia. "Remember, try to remember."

"I..." Lydia looked around the room, her eyes focusing on the walls, the floor and then a memory hit her but it wasn't as clear as she'd hoped. Sounds of chains on the floor rang out in her mind and a muffled voice. "I remember something but not like you."

"He's the reason I'm..." Malia sounded emotional, "Oh Stiles." Tears brimmed her eyes and she blinked. "How could I forget him? He's..." Scott pulled her into a half hug and she buried her face into his shoulder.

"It's not you fault." Lydia reassured her.

"No but he's the reason I'm here. He's the reason I got out of Eichen House, he's... he was... I loved him." The words fell out of Malia's mouth as she looked over at Lydia. "He was my fist everything." A single tear slid down her blushed cheeks and a light similar to the one in the woods appeared. This time for a little while longer, this time the figure they'd seen was no longer on the ground. He was standing and Lydia tried to run towards it but Scott grabbed her.

"We don't know if it's safe." And then it was gone, just as soon as it had arrived, there was nothing.

"We have to get to the school." Lydia nodded. "I need to remember him. I think... I think these white lights are tears between our world to theirs. If we can create a big enough portal, we can get Stiles back."


	6. Reunion

Stiles had no idea why, but the bright light that formed at the end of one of the tunnels brought him back.

"What the Hell was that?" Stiles felt his body relax, the danger of being turned was gone and he could breathe again.

"That... was a rift." Deaton's voice filled with hope. "It was here for only a few seconds but..." The white light shined again, this time there were three figures on the other side.

"Scott?" Stiles tried to call out but it was gone just as soon at it arrived. "That was Scott! I saw Lydia and Malia too. It wasn't just me right?"

"No, I saw them too!" Hayden exclaimed."How is it possible? I thought Peter said the rift was closed."

"Scott must have found another way." Deaton walked toward the space where the portal had attempted to open up. "Of course." Realization dawned on his face. "Enough memories of how things really are can create new ways of getting through. If the others create enough of the world where you once existed Stiles... then the barrier will be broken."

"Why me though?" Stiles stayed on the ground, he was afraid that moving would cause his body to try to turn. There was no way he was going through that again any time soon. "Why does it have to be me?"

"Because you were torn away from a pack," Deaton explained. "Not everyone the Ghost Riders take have the connection to others like you do. Stiles, you're vital to the other world for tons of reasons. You have an unbroken bond with a Banshee, you and Lydia are tied together for Life. You're Scott's second in command and you're Malia's human anchor. There was no way they'd forget you forever."

"But they did." Hayden spoke up, sending Stiles a regretful look. "Well not really but Lydia was the only one that was willing to go through Hell to find Stiles. Even when the others began to doubt, she never backed down."

"It's because she told me she wouldn't forget me." Stiles spoke, his voice thin."I told her to find a way to remember me, she was the last one to see me."

"You know it's more than that." Deaton said to Stiles in a gentle voice. "I won't put you on the spot but it's pretty obvious that a part of you is missing right now."

"It's true." Hayden dropped her eyes to Stiles. "Lydia's the same way, we could tell by day one that she wasn't herself."

There was a low rumble that shook the ground below them.

"We should get out of here." Deaton backed away from the dark void that was once a bright light. "Are you OK?" He asked Stiles who shook his head before nodding. "Just stay calm, keep your thoughts on the light." The three backed away as fast as they could, Stiles ignored the rushing of blood in his head, he'd be OK once he made it back to the platform. The rumbling grew more intense, Deaton slowed to allow Stiles and Hayden to get ahead of him, putting himself in harms way just in case. The platform came into view and Stiles helped Hayden up, she reached down to give him a lift and just like that, just as soon as it started. There was a huge blast of light, Stiles and Hayden were knocked over but due to his new reflexes, Stiles kept them from hitting hard due to the impact.

"What the Hell's going on?!" Corey and Mason began to run towards them but Stiles shook his head, there was wind, he felt himself being sucked back.

"Stiles!" Melissa cried from across the way. Everything went fuzzy, then bright... darkness came over Stiles as he felt his fingers slip from Hayden's, Mason tried to grab him but the tips of his fingers were the last thing Stiles felt before the train station faded from his view. A deafening ring filled the air as black engulfed him, he shut his eyes waiting for it to end, whatever was going on.

"STILES?" The blackness was gone, air was replaced with a cold stone floor and Stiles let out an involuntary groan as the impact knocked the breath out of him.

"STILES!" This time it was a huge exclamation and Stiles tried to move. "Wait, stay back, hold on." He recognized that voice, was he dreaming? Had he been sucked into his death? Warm hands touched his right arm, his vision was blurry as he attempted to open his eyes. "Stiles can you hear me?"

"What's wrong with him?" He knew that voice too. Malia?

"Scott, DO SOMETHING." Lydia?

"I don't have to." And that was when Stiles forced his vision to focus, he felt his eyes glow as he looked up at Scott. The look on his best friends face said so much. "Stiles, you're OK." Before Stiles could say anything, a mess of strawberry blonde hair touched his neck as he felt Lydia embrace him. Her body shook with sobs he could only conclude that she was relieved. Stiles felt her tears on his neck and he lifter his left arm to cradle her against him.

"Scott." Stiles spoke, his best friend was crying just as hard as Lydia, Malia knelt down in front of him, her own eyes wet.

"We remembered you. We got you back." Scott clutched Stiles' hand in his own and he could feel Scott shaking. "What... where..."

"There's no time." Stiles managed to get out, with Lydia still attached to him, he attempted to sit up. Scott helped him by pulling him up gently. Lydia's arms were now around Stiles, her right arm supporting his back while the left snaked around his chest like a vice.

"Scott." Malia's voice was urgent as a huge knock hit the wall closest to them. It looked like they were at Beacon Hills High School, Stiles looked around and realized where they were. The boys locker room came into focus and his panic was gone.

"We've gotta get out of here, Stiles can you-?" Scott didn't have to ask as Stiles reached inside of himself and tapped into his newfound strength. It was different, things that would have taken him much longer took only seconds. Making sure Lydia stayed close to him, Stiles stood, testing his balance.

"How?" Malia's eyes widened as she caught a glimpse of Stiles' eyes. "You were bitten."

"Yeah we can discuss that once we're out of here, I don't like what I hear." There was a growling and Stiles felt he senses heighten.

"Who did it?" Scott demanded as they headed into the hallway, Lydia stuck to Stiles like she was never going to let him go. She hadn't said anything and Stiles couldn't help but understand, he felt the same way, so much emotion that couldn't be expressed into words. Not at that moment anyway.

"I'll give you one guess." It was all Stiles had to say and he heard Scott growl. "Yeah that's what I said." As they hurried towards to exit, none of them said anything, safety was more important. The cold air was like fresh water to Stiles, thirst fell against his mouth as his Jeep came into view. He couldn't help but smile, his friends knew him, they remembered him, they never gave up. Tears welled up in Stiles' eyes and his body trembled.

"What's wrong?" Of course Lydia could tell he was emotional. Her voice held something that hadn't been there before. Stiles looked down at her, their eyes locking and he gave her a reassuring look.

"I'm OK." Lydia didn't look convinced as they made it to the Jeep. Scott jumped unto the driver's seat as Lydia made sure Stiles was situation comfortably in the back. Malia hopped into the passengers seat as Scott started the vehicle.

"You're the only one's left aren't you?" Stiles already knew the answer as Scott pulled out of the high school parking lot.

"Yeah." Scott answered, looking back at Stiles in the rear view mirror. "That's the reason we had to get you back, you know how to fix this, we know you do."

"Wait, you guys brought me back so I could help defeat The Ghost Riders?" The Jeep went silent and Stiles let out a dry laugh. "Well I appreciate the votes of confidence."

"You mean you don't know?" Malia turned to look at him with a look he wasn't familiar with. "That's OK. You can still figure it out, we all can." She reached to him and he took her hand in his his. Stiles could tell that Malia was keeping her emotions in check, they all were until they got to safety.

"That's not the only reason." Lydia's voiced vibrated softly into Stiles' chest, Lydia had her head in the crook of his neck, her arms still around him like they were a now a part of his body. Stiles knew what Lydia meant and he made sure to pull her closer. Malia gave them a knowing smile and turned back to face the road. Stiles shut his eyes as he breathed Lydia in, he'd missed her more than he was willing to admit in that other place. The pain would have killed him but now she was next to him, not holding back anything and Stiles couldn't help but wonder what she'd been through when he was gone. Stiles reached his left hand up to brush Lydia's hair away from her eyes, fresh tears for her eyes fell against his hand and Stiles brought her face closer to him.

"I'm here." Stiles reassured her, it was more of a promise and Lydia nodded against him. "I'm here."

Scott's house came into view and so did his father's police cruiser. Stiles felt his heart skip a beat when he realized his father was only moments away. As if his father sensed it, The Sheriff appeared at the door, his eyes filled with hope. Lydia reluctantly let Stiles go when his father ran to the Jeep.

"STILES."

"Dad." Malia jumped out of the Jeep to give Stiles room to climb out.

"YOU'RE HERE. How are you here? Oh it doesn't matter, that's not important... you're back."

"You remember me." Stiles didn't protest as his father hugged the life out of him. The warmth of comfort only his father could provide shot through Stiles like a drug, then it happened. Stiles lost it, he'd been holding it in as much as possible but all of the sudden he felt like a kid again, a kid who needed his father more thane anything in the entire world.

"Of course I do." The Sheriff was now crying. "It took me a second but one very convincing girl wouldn't leave me alone about it." Stiles smiled into his father's arms as the two kept hugging. There was huge crack of lightning that brought everything to a rushing halt.

"I know that sound." Fear entered Stiles as his father let him go, Stiles found Lydia's hand and they ran into Scott's house.

"The wolfsbane, put down the wolfsbane!" Scott urged the Sheriff and he nodded. Stiles felt himself go dizzy for a moment and Scott was immediately by his side. "It's going to make you weak so you need to stay at least a few feet away OK?"

"You're OK!" Liam's voice ran out as he entered the kitchen. "Holy crap, how? When? Wait, are...?"

"All very good questions." Stiles answered as he was led into the living room, Lydia made sure he was set on the couch carefully before sitting next to him, as though he needed her warmth to stay alive. Stiles had to admit that it was as close to the truth as it could be.

"I'm not leaving your side so don't even suggest it." Lydia told him as though she was reading his thoughts.

"I'm not protesting." Stiles let her know, he desperately want to be alone with her, to show her how happy he was to be with her but the timing wasn't the best. Scott appeared in the living room with a bottle of water, he gave it to Stiles before taking a seat on the coffee room table across from his best friend.

"I don't know how long we have but... you need to tell us everything you know." Scott told Stiles. "Everything."


	7. Remember That I Love You

AN: Thank you to everyone reading this story! New TEEN WOLF tonight, who's scared? I know I am. Are we getting a Stydia reunion tonight? Rumors are going around… If you want to Follow me on Twitter, you can find me under Teen_Wolf_Oasis. I livetweet every Teen Wolf Tuesday.

"...And then I was here. Just like that." Stiles had relayed everything from Peter, to the failed attempts of getting out of the station and everyone showing up only hours before he was brought back.

"So my Mom? She's OK?" Scott's face filled with relief and Stiles watched as Malia took a seat next to Scott and set her hand on his.

"See? I told you she's OK." Scott let out a huge sigh of relief.

"OK or not, we still need to find a way to get them out or a way to get in." The group sat in thoughtful silence until a thought occurred to Stiles.

"The Nemeton." The moment Stiles said the name everyone tensed. "I think we should destroy it." The idea had come to Stiles on many other occasions, it was a Beacon for supernatural creatures and they'd activated it by offering themselves as sacrifices.

"I agree." Lydia spoke up, her voice stronger than it was before Stiles had told everything he knew. "We started this, we have to finish it."

"What are you talking about?" Scott queried as it dawned on Stiles that he'd never told his best friend what he and Lydia had found out.

"Just something that we found out last year... that we're responsible for the Dread Doctors and probably the Ghost Riders. If we can take away its power, it might take the Monster's with it." Lydia explained as her old self shined through.

"But how?" Malia asked. "If we can destroy it, why haven't we done it before?"

"If you think about it we never had the time." Scott pointed out. "I mean we spent the majority of our time getting out of binds. Saving one another that something that simple was overlooked."

"Occam's razor." Stiles and Lydia said at the same time. There was no special reaction from the group; everyone was familiar to their duo dynamic.

"The most obvious solution is the right one." The Sheriff was pacing back in forth, a pouch of wolsbane in his hand.

"Dad, you wanna keep a distance from me with that stuff? Still not used to it." Stiles said to his father who sighed at the request.

"I'm going to kill Peter Hale for biting you."

"Get in line." Scott ran his hands over his face. He was silent for a minute before his eyes widened. "What if... what if we created a rift at the Nemeton?"

"What do you mean?" Malia asked, confusion fell over the group.

"We were able to get Stiles out by a rift." Scott began. "So if we somehow create one in the Nemeton-"

"-then we can banish it with everything else in this town. Everything that's a result of it, we have to send it through the rift." Stiles finished.

"Um, not to rain on the parade but how the heck are we going to do that? I mean, it's a great idea and I'm on board but how is this going to work?" Liam took the empty seat next to Stiles, looking at each of them. "How?"

"Maybe we should sleep on it, at least get a few hours of sleep." Scott suggested wearily. "I know that this is no time to sleep but..."

"You need your strength." Noah nodded. "I'll keep watch, you four get some rest."

"You can sleep in my bed." Scott told Stiles, standing up from the coffee table. "You're probably over sleeping on a bench or... whatever you slept on in that place."

"I'm going to sleep down here, just in case anything happens." Malia left her spot on the coffee table and sank down into the couch. "Can't be too careful."

"I'll sleep in my chair." Scott nodded. Everyone looked at Lydia and she raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah I'm not leaving Stiles." This remark caused the others to smile and Stiles flushed.

"Why am I not surprised?" Noah sent Lydia a look full of affection. "Thank you." He said to her and she looked up at him.

"You're welcome." Lydia gave him a smile and he nodded. "I knew you'd remember him."

"Well I did have this teenage girl at my house AND Sheriff's station every day, trying to convince me that I have a Son." Noah then looked at Stiles. "Don't let this one go, OK?" Stiles could practically hear Lydia blushing and he squeezed her hand.

"That's not even an option." Stiles vowed and he was lifted off the couch by Scott. Lydia kept her hands on Stiles' waist as he was led upstairs.

"OK look, I love you both but that's my bed." Scott said as they entered his room. "So... please... just remember that OK?"

"Scott, even if that was going to happen tonight, it wouldn't be in your bed." Stiles winked at his best friend and Lydia sent Scott a forward look.

"Also, a few hours isn't long enough for what I've got planned." She gave Scott her famous look of sass and Scott gave Stiles a thumbs up sign. Scott grabbed a pillow from his bed as Stiles climbed over the comforter. There was no way he planned on getting too comfortable, they were in the middle of a battle, he'd sleep peacefully when it was over and he and Lydia could make up for a lot of lost time. Lydia began to climb onto the bed, behind Stiles and he gently stopped her.

"What?" Lydia had a touch of hurt on her face, before rejection could completely take over her beautiful features; Stiles took her hand and guided her so Lydia was lying in front of him. Height wasn't an issue since they were both leveled with one another. Stiles wrapped his right arm around Lydia's waist and brought her closer to him.

"I want to be able to see you." Stiles told her and a huge smile fell across her lips. Stiles' eyes darted down and Lydia looked up at him, he could tell they wanted the same thing.

"I'm in here you know." Scott called from the chair, though his voice was teasing.

"Why _are_ you in here?" Stiles couldn't help but ask, tearing his eyes away from Lydia's so he could lift his head to look at Scott.

"Because I missed you." There was an amused look on Scott's face as Stiles felt Lydia's lips brush against his neck.

"Scott..."

"And that's still my bed." When Scott said this, Lydia's lips retracted and Stiles let out a frustrated groan.

"You know what this means right?" Stiles glared at Scott.

"That you want to kill me right now?"

"Oh... worse than that." Stiles felt his veins tingle, he was on the verge of transforming but he felt Lydia wrap her arms around his and pulled him close. The sound of her heartbeat steadied him and his eyes closed.

"I think I should brush my teeth." Scott said all of the sudden. "But only for a few minutes." He left the chair and went into his bathroom, shutting the door. Stiles didn't waste any time, his lips found Lydia's and she set her fingers on his cheek, pulling him closer. Lydia's hand slid underneath the collar of his shirt and that was when he remembered that he _was_ in his best friend's bed.

"You're thinking about how this is Scott's bed aren't you?" He heard the amusement in Lydia's voice as she took her lips gently from his and began to place kisses on his neck again.

"Yup." Stiles' eyes shut and he turned his neck away so Lydia only had his lips to kiss.

"I can't leave you two alone for one minute can I?" Scott's voice rang out as the bathroom door opened but Stiles didn't pull away from Lydia. If anything he just wanted to keep going.

"STILES."

"RIGHT." Stiles let out a low growl at Scott and Lydia shivered. "But I don't know how on Earth I'm going to sleep now." Lydia succumbed to the fact that nothing could happen between them at that moment, she set her head under his chin, pressing her body as close to his as humanly possible. Stiles reached his right hand up to caress the back of her neck, eventually entwining his fingers in Lydia's hair. After a minute or two, he heard the steady breath of her slumber. The girl had fallen almost immediately asleep and Stiles had to smile at the fact. Lydia's left hand was grasping Stiles' shirt as her right hand rested on his collar bone.

"Mmm...I won't..." Lydia murmured in her sleep, pulling Stiles closer, he didn't even know that was possible. "I won't... Stiles."

"Shhh... I'm here, it's OK." Stiles whispered into her ear, Lydia was obviously having a tiny nightmare, his heart ached as he wondered how many other nights she'd spent, talking in her sleep, sounding so desperate.

"Remember Stiles, just remember." Lydia's words were low but Stiles was able to make them out. He decided to try to talk her out of whatever dream she as going through. If that didn't work he'd wake her up to show her that he really was there.

"Remember what, Lydia?" Stiles whispered again and the tiny hairs on his arm stood up as he heard her next sentence.

"Remember that I love you too."


End file.
